1-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-1-(pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-N-methylmethanamine fumarate was developed by Takeda Pharmaceutical company, for use in treating an acid-related disease (e.g., duodenal ulcer, esophagitis, gastroesophageal reflux disease, eradicating Helicobacter pylori, peptic ulcer, gastric ulcer). 1-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-1-(pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-N-methylmethanamine fumarate is a potassium-competitive acid blocker (P-CAB), which functions by competitively inhibiting potassium ions in the hydrogen ion/potassium ion-ATP enzyme. It is a reversible potassium antagonist, and belongs to a novel proton pump inhibitor. Its structural formula is as follows:

There are currently no reports of crystal forms of 1-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-1-(pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-N-methylmethanamine fumarate and preparation methods thereof.